Exhaust systems usually include several components, for example exhaust manifolds, pipes, housings for catalysts and/or filters, as well as mufflers. Up to now it has been common practice to weld the exhaust-gas-conducting components to each other. This is disadvantageous, since a welding robot must guide a welding electrode around the entire circumference of the components to be welded to each other. This is a space and time consuming process. In addition, the components to be welded to each other must have a certain minimum wall thickness in order to ensure reliable welding. This minimum wall thickness is greater than the wall thickness which would be necessary with regard to the actual strength requirements.
From DE 10 2004 038 099 it is known that the components of an exhaust system also can be soldered to each other.
Further improvements are needed to provide a method with which the soldering of components of an exhaust system can be put into practice advantageously.